I Could Have Lost You
by octobersky69
Summary: Jane gets a wake up call and finally acts on her feelings.


A/N: Okay so this is what happens when the humidity is so bad that I am stuck inside to avoid from getting sick. This started out to be a crime story mixed with rizzles, but somehow the crime is just the setup. So in other words, you will never find out who the killer is, lol. But you will get my first attempt at writing a sex scene. I am more of a private person and like to keep that part of my life behind closed doors with my partner, however these 2 women brings it out of me, lol.

This is a very long one, I know I should have separated it into chapters, but I was on a roll and wanted to get it out. These characters are not mine, just borrowing for awhile.

Any typos or grammatical errors I apologize for upfront. I have proofread 3 times and have probably still missed stuff.

**I Could Have Lost You**

Boston Police were under siege from an unknown group. 3 police officers had already been shot and killed by an unidentified sniper. 2 more were in critical condition by an unknown bomber. New safety measures were put into place, all uniformed BPD members were not to go anywhere without their Kevlar. Their uniforms made them all targets.

Detectives Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost were called out on a homicide case. A man was found shot to death on a hotel roof, down by the waterfront. They were waiting for their M.E. Dr. Maura Isles to arrive on scene.

As Maura made her way across the roof to where the body lay, she noticed that Jane had not followed through on her promise to her mother to wear a vest. She shook her head as she continued to make her way over to them. Then she heard a click in the distance and paused to scan the area. As she took in the roof adjacent to the one she was on, she saw a man in black fatigues with a rifle aimed at the detectives, her detectives. She began to run towards them, yelling "Get down".

Jane looked up and saw Maura running across the roof towards them, in high heels no less. She could hear Maura yelling to them to get down, as she frantically pointed to building across from them. Just as Jane was turning to look where Maura had directed, she noticed the rifle. Before Jane had time to react she felt a body slam into her, knocking her down.

Maura didn't even think about what she was doing as she dove in front of Jane and took a bullet. She was sure it was because Jane was the best friend she had, and more. She just never put what she was into words. She always had been afraid to. Maura always said she could never kill to save someone, but she could die to save someone she loved. So no Maura was not thinking of her own safety today, she was only thinking of Jane and how she could not let her be hurt again, or worse die.

Everything was happening in slow motion around her, Jane could hear people screaming, she heard shots being fired and she felt a pressure laying across her body. When she finally got the air that been knocked out of her back in, she looked down and saw her best friend laying on the ground beside her feet, and began yelling.

To Maura it felt like someone had scissor kicked her in the chest with steel toe caps on. Then of course her body landed on the concrete floor with a hard and painful thud, for a second everything went black. Then she heard Jane's frantic voice yelling at her as she came to.

"Maura, are you okay? Maura speak to me? Frost, Korsak, help!"

Maura finally found her voice, Jane's yelling was becoming too much for the severe headache she was developing. She was however very happy that Jane's face was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes.

"Ow! I just got shot Jane. What do you think? Why the hell are you not wearing a vest?"

She knew she was probably being a bit sharp with her considering she was just concerned for her well-being so she began to apologize, "I'm sorry for snapping, It just hurts really bad, and I am seriously mad at you for not listening to your mother. You could be dead right now."

Jane was extremely pissed off as well and yelled back. "Who the hell made you my body guard Maur? I didn't ask you to jump in front of a speeding bullet for me. What makes my life so much more important than yours?"

Jane reached out and pulled her up as Maura groaned; partially in pain and partially in response to her comment. For a brief moment her head spun and she felt unbalanced but then it passed and she stood up as straight as possible, determined to put Jane's mind at ease.

"I was at least wearing a vest, but even if I had not been, I still would have jumped in the way. I would never be able to live without you in my life" Maura whispered, as Jane brushed some of the dirt off her dress.

Jane pulled Maura into a tight hug as she whispered back into her ear "What makes you think that I could go on living without you in mine. Don't you ever do that again, I will wear my vest from now on, as long as you promise to stop being a human shield. I love you Maura.

Maura pushed Jane back a bit so she could look her in her eyes, she smiled and began to respond

"Wow. I thought I'd die before I ever…"

She heard a gunshot, felt a flash of pain and then nothing.

"Shooter"

Jane stood frozen to the spot for a few seconds and didn't even duck down. Frost and Korsak seemed frozen in place for a second too, Maura's blood on her face, before she dropped to the floor by Maura's side. Frost was saying something but for a second it all blurred out as Jane looked for the location of the shooter. Then she registered what Frost was yelling to him; "Jane, she's breathing!"

After a shot from a sniper like that she had just expected her to be dead but when he knelt down to join Frost she saw that the shot had merely glanced her head. The ugly and deep gash was bleeding profusely and Korsak was trying to stem the blood by putting pressure on the wound.

"I'll take over Korsak" she yelled,"

Korsak looked reluctant but pulled away and began to call for a bus. As Korsak stepped away Jane placed her right hand over Maura's wound. and caressed her cheek with her other.

Korsak yelled into the phone "We have an officer down" Korsak cut into the usual spiel, his voice urgent. His friend was hurt, she was family, she needed to be okay. He also knew that if she was not okay, neither would be Jane.

The first thing Maura remembered was having a banging headache and hearing blurred noises around her but her eyes just felt too tired and weak to open. Then gradually she felt some strength returning and she fluttered them open only to be met by bright white light which instantly made her slam them closed again.

The sounds started to clear a little and make more sense. People were talking all around her and one of them was familiar. It was Jane. She sat up instantly and forced her eyes open, ignoring the pain the bright light caused. Not that it was too bright when she actually sat up, because she was no longer staring up at the lights and instead at a sterile hospital wall and a doctor who vaguely looked familiar.

"Maura" Jane came in from the right of her and wrapped her arms around her holding her still. She turned her head to face her and nearly flopped straight back down again because the room was starting to spin. Jane didn't let her fall backwards though and she held her up. She had always been amazed how strong she was compared to how she looked but for a female detective she had to be pretty tough.

"Can you hear me Maura?" she asked softly. She nodded her head even though it did not help the dizzy sensations she was feeling. It was then she realized the side of her face was sticky and wet and as she looked down she saw blood all down her shirt.

"My head…" she mumbled faintly, trying to reach her hand up and touch it but a nurse on the other side of her pulled it back down.

"A bullet grazed your head" Jane explained "they need to stitch it now because you have quite a big gash."

She sort of remembered hearing a bang although it was all a bit vague. More importantly though she wondered how big the gash was and was it going to scar. Not that she was vein or anything but she kind of liked the way she looked.

Jane had left Maura in the care of her mother at the hospital. She was assured that Maura would be alright, except for the headache, slight concussion and bruised ribs from the first shot. She wanted to get back to the precinct to see what evidence they had found on the roof. She also needed to figure out what to do about her profession on the roof. She has always promised herself that she would never say anything, maybe she could back pedal and say she meant it as a friend. No, dammit, I need to tell her the truth, I could have lost her today. I need for her to know how much I love her, okay I need to get this scumbag caught so I can get in with my life.

Korsak and Frost were coming out of Cavanaughs office when Jane approached them.

"Hey Jane, How is she?" Korsak asked

"She'll be okay, they want her to rest for a few days and are keeping her overnight for observation. If you guys thought I was a bad patient, you should see her. By this time next week I think that hospital will have designer gowns." Jane laughed. "So what do we got?"

Korsak was not looking forward to this, "Well since we are homicide, and Maura didn't die, we are not on the case. FBI is handling it, they have a special task force looking into all the shootings and the bombings. Cavanaugh has turned everything over to them. We have been ordered to take a long weekend, he does not want to see any of us until Monday. I for one am looking forward to a 4 day weekend. Tell Maura I am glad she is okay and that I will see her on Sunday for family dinner."

Korsak then made a quick exit leaving Frost standing there to take the brunt of the Rizzoli temper.

"What the Fuck was that Frost? I want that mother effer, I almost lost Maura because of him. I am not going to let some feeb take care of it. They couldn't find a …."

Just then Cavanaugh approached, "Detective Rizzoli, I believe your Sergeant gave you a direct order from me, now I suggest you follow it. Maybe take the time to realize that your inaction's caused the near death of our Chief Medical Examiner. Maybe you should take a step back and allow others to do their job, you are not the only person who can solve cases Rizzoli. Trust your peers for once. Go spend time with your family and the friend who saved your life."

Jane was pissed, "What the hell Sean? What inaction's? No one could have stopped what happened up there."

Cavanaugh knew he pushed the right button, "You didn't wear a vest! You think you are indestructible! You do not think how your actions will effect those around you! Did you ever give thought to those that love you? What it would be like if you were not around? If not, watch Maura, she is the one wearing your shoes now. She is the one who pulled your bullshit this time, putting her life in danger to save you. How do you think her family feels? Oh yeah, that's right you are her family. Get the hell out of here Jane. I am adding another week on for you. Go take the time to figure out what is important."

Cavanaugh watched Jane go, he could only hope he had pushed her in the right direction. He along with everyone else knew those two were meant to be. She just needed to admit to herself and then Maura. Maybe this shooting is just what they needed. Luckily Maura had been lucky.

Maura was bored. It had been over three hours since her stitches had been completed and now she was just expected to lie in a horrible thin bed in a horrible sterile room. She hated hospitals at the best of times but it was even worse when apart from a sore head she felt fine and there didn't seem to be any reason for her to be there. To add to her misery she was stuck there with helicopter Angela. Usually she would not mind being in her presence on the receiving end of her motherly care, but right now all she wanted was for Jane to come back and be by her side. She never got the chance to answer her back while on the roof. She began to have doubts to whether or not Jane meant "Love" the way she had hoped. She wondered if she should even broach the subject. Until then she needed to take her mind off of it, her head hurt so much.

Jane made a quick stop to pick up a small gift for Maura before making her way to the hospital. As she entered the room she thanked her ma for looking after Maura and basically shooed her out of the room so that they could be alone.

Maura had to smile at the way Jane had excused her mother, she was in fact very grateful for the alone time. Jane mad her way to the chair beside Maura's bed, and reached out for Maura's hand. Maura of course relinquished it to her without even a thought as to what their need for touch meant.

Jane reached into the bag she had with her and handed Maura the gift. "I stopped and got you this, I know you are not Catholic, but I thought that you should have someone around to protect you and watch over you at all times. One day you may not be so lucky as you were today and I would feel better knowing that he was watching over you too. I meant what I said, I would not be able to live without you Maur."

"I know" she admitted, "but I have you to keep me safe Jane. As I will always do my best to keep you safe as well. I need you too, more than you know."

The beautiful brunette stood up from the chair and sat on the edge of Maura's bed, looking at her, all she saw was such honesty in her eyes.

"I'll always keep you safe Maura" Jane promised. Maura felt her heart skip a beat in her chest at the way Jane was gazing at her. She felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, when the beautiful woman in front of her looked at her like that. Jane's eyes were so intense she couldn't look away.

"I cannot get my head around the fact I nearly lost you" Jane whispered out. "You're my best friend Maura and I…well you…you mean more to me than…"

Maura took this opportunity to lean in and embrace Jane, and spoke into her ear, "I'm safe honey and I'm right here" Maura tried to sooth the her crying friend. "I'm right here with you. I Love you too."

Jane's small sobs ceased as Maura stroked her face and the detective could hear and feel her heart rate and breathing increase at the contact. It was exhilarating for Maura as well and she knew her own breathing must have quickened in response. As she licked one of Jane's tears away her thumb came into contact with the side of Jane's lips. They felt soft and full and she instinctively ran her thumb back over them again but this time more boldly over the center of them. As her thumb slowed over Jane's lips the detective softly kissed the digit and Maura felt her heart jumping in her chest. She instantly tilted her head slightly and pressed her lips against Jane's cheek in response. Jane gasped at the contact and Maura reacted on her desire by grasping Jane's face in her hands and said in a whisper "I do not want to stay here tonight. I want to go home to my own bed, But I do not want to go home alone..."

Jane felt her heart flip again at Maura's words and she released her hold of the blond haired woman and cupped her face with both hands to reassure her. Jane hadn't pictured Maura being alone tonight, let alone going home alone. She wasn't ready to be apart from Maura either after all that had happened."You don't have to go home alone Maura" she reassured the doctor. Jane looked at her with hope shining in her eyes; a look that Maura found so intoxicatingly beautiful.

"We can go to mine and order pizza or something else unhealthy. After a day like today you need something nice and greasy and a place free from my Mother " Jane laughed. Maura's face lit up with a broad smile but then she frowned.

"I need a shower" the doctor said almost nervously.

"I have a shower Maura, you know that" Jane pointed out with a bemused tone, "and a bath you can soak in for hours if you want."

Maura had showered at hers before but the boundaries of their friendship were shifting and Jane thought it was sweet Maura was making sure something so simple was okay. In fact Jane found the idea more than okay and the mental image that popped into her head would make most people blush…

"Let's call that nurse and get you some AMA Papers to sign."Jane said.

Maura smiled brightly and practically jumped off the bed and headed to the nurses station.

Jane made a quick stop at the Chinese Takeaway near her place to pick up the order they had called in as they left the hospital. She couldn't get Maura to go for greasy. They had ordered quite a bit but Jane could well imagine most of it ending up in the fridge for tomorrow as they were probably both too tired to stuff their faces full of food no matter how hungry they felt.

Maura had been relatively quiet for the ride home and Jane could swear the blond haired doctor kept on nodding off in the passenger seat. Poor Maura had only had about an hours sleep in three days whereas Jane had slept for a couple of hours in the hospital when Maura had first been admitted and at her desk earlier in the day.

When they reached the apartment Jane gallantly carried the bag of food while she searched her pockets for the keys and let them in. She was just glad to be able to have the chance at spending time with Maura, she didn't know if she would ever get over the feeling of how she came so close to losing her.

"Let's go plate some of this up" Jane instructed as they entered.

The living room, kitchen and dining table where all open plan so Maura flung her purse onto the sofa and followed Jane over to the kitchen. Jane got out two plates as Maura opened a couple of the cartons. When Maura was given her plate she just put half a portion of chicken chow mein and some spring rolls on it and left it at that.

"I think this is all I can manage for now" the blond haired woman explained.

"Me too" Jane admitted. She tipped the other half of the chow mein and the spring rolls onto her plate and put the rest of the food into the fridge. Maura threw away the empty cartons and they took their plates and a fork each over to the coffee table and sat down.

"God I needed this" Maura admitted as she finished her first bite full.

Jane could relate to that especially as it was a particularly tasty chow mein; or maybe she was just that hungry anything would have tasted incredible.

"Do you want a bath?" Jane asked after she had finished her own food. Maura was still eating but once she'd swallowed the food currently in her mouth she replied.

"I can just have a quick shower" Maura replied dismissively. Jane knew Maura would probably love a bath.

"You should have a bath and relax for a bit you deserve it" Jane insisted. "I'll run it for you while you finish eating if you want?"

"Okay thanks" Maura agreed, smiling sweetly at Jane and making the detectives heart pound in her chest.

"Just come in when you are ready" Jane said before leaving the table and heading off into the bathroom. Maura was obviously still a little on edge and Jane wanted to relax her. She couldn't think of anything better than a nice long soak in a hot bath to take the tension out of someone. Plus the idea of Maura naked in her bath was kind of divine.

She put the plug in and turned the hot water on in her tall corner bath. She had a bottle of bath bubbles that had been part of a set Maura had given her last Christmas. Jane found the bottle in her cabinet and poured a healthy amount in the hot water that was slowly filling the tub making the room instantly smell of Honeysuckle. Just as it was about right Maura entered and Jane turned the water off. She then placed a couple of towels out on the counter for Maura.

"Wow it smells heavenly in here" Maura commented, smiling at Jane affectionately.

"It might feel a little hot when you first get in but it should be perfect to unwind in" Jane said as she took a few steps toward Maura. It put her just in front of the beautiful doctor and her body seemed to hum from just being that close to her. Fighting all she was feeling for this woman just didn't seem like an option anymore.

"Get in, relax and take as long as you want" Jane instructed, trying to ignore the urge to lean forward and kiss the raven haired beauty in front of her

"Shout if you need me" she told Maura as she steadily made her way out of the room.

She didn't wait for a reply and gently closed the bathroom door over as she exited. There was no lock on the door as she didn't exactly have anyone she needed to have privacy from. The idea of that thin door being all that was between her and a striping Maura was like torture. So tortuous that she pressed her forehead against the door and tried to catch her breath. Maura had been in her shower before and Jane had felt 'stirrings' that she'd desperately tried to ignore but this was 10,000 times worse. Her resistance was getting thinner and thinner each passing hour and now with the object of her affections so close her resistance was paper thin. It couldn't be wrong if she wanted Maura and Maura wanted her too right? She was so sure the doctor felt the same and it was gradually giving her a new lease of confidence. She wanted her to be more than her best friend, she was tired of hiding her feelings. So Jane had made up her mind? Crazy or not, she was going to make her move on Maura, her best friend, her co-worker and another woman? Her parents, friends, God and everyone else be dammed.

How the hell she was going to make a move was another matter so she decided to give it some thought over a bottle of beer. An idea crept into her head; it would be nice for Maura to be able to relax with a glass of wine in the bath. It would be a sweet thing to do and Maura would really appreciate it… and Maura would be in the bath covered by the bubbles so she wouldn't really be invading her privacy, although if Maura wanted her to invade her privacy Jane was totally fine with that too.

She poured a glass of wine and grabbed another beer and took both drinks towards the bathroom. For a second she hesitated by the door, her new found courage faltering briefly before she managed to catch herself. She pushed the door open lightly and stepped inside. Maura was already in the bath and was covered by tons of bubbles, with her head tipped back and resting on the side of the bath. She seemed oblivious to Jane's presence and the detective briefly teetered in the middle of the room. She wasn't really scared of her own feelings, she was sure of how she felt; she just had no idea what to say. Maybe words were needless…maybe actions do speak louder than words.

Jane knelt on the floor by the bath, careful not to tip the glasses, and placed a soft kiss on Maura's lips. Maura's lips parted and she gasped; opening her eyes as Jane straightened up again and looking at her with a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Jane?" she questioned softly as she saw the two drinks in the brunettes hands.

The detective leaned over Maura and the bath and placed the drinks on the ledge between the bath and the wall before softly kissing the doctor again. This time Maura responded, moving her lips slowly against Jane's before the she pulled away and stood up.

Maura's eyes were lit up so bright as she opened them and looked at her. Jane's heart felt like it stopped beating for several seconds at the intense look that Maura was giving her. It was now or never, this was Jane's moment to break free and let herself feel love.

She slowly lifted her top and removed it over her head; never breaking eye contact with Maura except for the nanosecond her top passed her eyes. Maura's eyes devoured hers before darting down to devour the bit of Jane's body that had been revealed to her. Jane hadn't finished there though and she slowly slid her trousers down her legs, taking her socks off with them, leaving to stand there only in her underwear. It was nothing to write home about, just plain white cotton boy shorts, but from Maura's facial expression you'd have thought she was wearing something far sexier.

"Jane…." This time it was not a question but a plea for her to hurry up.

She wasn't one to tease and she slowly unfastened her bra and let it slip over her shoulders and fall to the floor. Maura's eyes followed as it fell to the ground, before slowly raising to admire Jane's breasts. The detective was feeling more and more appreciated and turned on by the second. Maura's eyes were literally dancing all over her body and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Jane reached down to the rim of her panties and slowly eased them down her legs before stepping out of them and straightening up. Maura and the hot bath looked so inviting she wasted no time standing around naked. As Jane stepped up into the bath Maura reached out to her with a wet, bubbly hand and gently tugged Jane into the bath with her so that she ended up straddling her. Jane groaned the instant she settled against Maura's naked thighs and she leaned forward to capture the beautiful doctor in a searing and passionate kiss.

One minute Maura had been sinking into a hot bath and thinking how utterly wonderful Jane Rizzoli was and the next minute she was in the bath naked with her. She thought she would have to be the one to make the first move, but she wasn't going to complain about it or ask any questions. Instead she just wrapped her arms around the beautiful brunette and kissed her back as passionately as she was being kissed.

The feeling of Jane's naked body straddling hers, the hot water surrounding them and the detective's lips on hers was intoxicating and she gasped as Jane's tongue flicked across her lips to demand entrance. Maura was sure she was dreaming, she'd fell asleep in the bath or something. Yet as Jane continued to kiss her and then captured her lower lip between her teeth Maura knew that even in her wildest fantasies, it had not been as wonderful as this. It had not been this real.

Jane's hands roamed down Maura's arms, dipping under the water and then running back up her sides. They came to a stop at Maura's breasts and she gasped out in shock and pleasure as Jane's hands cupped them firmly and ran her thumbs over Maura's already pert nipples. Maura's hands, which had been resting on Jane's hips until now, copied her movements and firmly flicked the Jane's erect nipples.

Jane broke the kiss and breathed out Maura's name as she pressed her forehead against Maura's. Her thumb was dancing all over Maura's breast and it felt wonderful to her. She tugged on Jane's nipples slightly which elicited a gasp and caused the brunette to grind down against Maura's hips. The blond haired doctor was sure she'd died and gone to heaven because hot and wet Jane Rizzoli moving her naked body against her was…well…hot.

Maura trailed her hands lower down the well shaped ab's of Jane's stomach, slowly and carefully, nervous of pushing things too fast. The brunette sat more upright giving Maura room; the M.E. found herself captivated by Jane's eyes as her hands drifted lower and lower. Jane's eyes had darkened with desire and held Maura's. No questions needed to be asked; Jane wanted Maura to make love to her.

Without breaking eye contact with brunette Maura slid her hand between Jane's legs and slipped her forefinger between her folds. She stroked her clit while she continued to work her nipple with the other hand. Jane moaned loudly and fell forward slightly, stopping herself from slamming into Maura by reaching her left hand out and balancing herself against the back of the tub. Her face was inches away from Maura's and the detective felt her insides clench with desire when she saw the look of pleasure that graced Maura's features.

"You are so beautiful" Jane complimented Maura with her raspy voice. She knew she was turned on but she was slightly surprised by how breathy she sounded.

Maura changed the angle that her finger was stroking at and Jane gasped out again and instantly reached down with her right hand and slid one of her slender fingers between Maura's legs.

"Oh my god" they both gasped out at the same time.

Maura couldn't believe how assured Jane seemed. Making love with a woman for the first time was always easier than a man because as a woman you know what you like yourself and you transpose it. Even still Maura was surprised by how firm and insistent Jane's touch was as she circled her clit with her fingertip one way and then the other.

Maura slipped her first two fingers lower and entered Jane carefully, making sure she had the correct angle before she started to thrust them inside the brunette firmly. The feeling of Jane's walls around her fingers made Maura's desire notch up yet another level as she leaned forward and captured Jane's lips in a searing kiss.

Jane didn't have the angle to enter Maura but the brunette continued to circle and flick her clit as they kissed. Maura was surprised how quickly she was being taken to the edge of an orgasm and she had to break out of the kiss to gasp for air as it grew ever closer. Jane was obviously close too, as she had pressed further forward into Maura. Her head tipped back the second their lips had parted. Maura watched with a mixture of desire and amazement as she got a close up view of Jane's face as she gasped and writhed. The brunette's walls clenched tightly around Maura's fingers and Maura reached around her with her other hand and held her close as Jane rode out her orgasm. The brunette was determined to take her with her though and frantically rubbed Maura's clit. It worked and Maura tumbled over the edge after her, both continuing their administrations till they both stilled.

Maura left her fingers inside Jane as they held each other in silence for nearly a minute. When Jane eventually sat up slightly, Maura removed her two fingers and reached up to move Jane's hair, which was damp with steam from the hot water, out of her face.

"Hey" Jane said softly.

"Hey" Maura replied, smirking slightly at the beautiful woman. Jane looked amazing all the time but she looked sensational with the sexed up look. Maura was silently praying she'd get to see the look often and that this wasn't going to be some sort of weird one off.

"I thought you might like a drink" Jane chuckled lightly.

Maura glanced at the two drinks that were off to the side of them and smirked. It certainly didn't seem like the detective was regretting it just yet. Jane reached over to the wine and passed Maura the glass before shuffling around so she was facing the other way and naturally fell into a position between Maura's legs. Maura closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of Jane's skin as the brunette reached for her beer. The feeling of Jane pressed back against her front, was heavenly.

"Is this okay?" Jane asked as she tipped her head back against Maura's shoulder and snuggled in.

"It's perfect" Maura admitted. She couldn't think of any better way to describe it….just perfect.

They had soaked in the bath together for just over 30 minutes before the water started to chill. There was no talking and other than just picking up their drinks from time to time, there was no movement. In fact there had been a lull for about 10 minutes where Maura was convinced that Jane had dosed off. She had been close to it herself, especially with the heavy scent of honeysuckle that was around the room and the soft heat radiating off Jane's body. Maura had spent 30 minutes in heaven. It had to end at some point though and eventually Jane had shifted slightly and declared that they better get out before one of them drifted off and drowned.

Maura had instantly expected a freak out because if anyone was going to freak out it would surely be Jane. Maura wanted this and had wanted it for a long time, Jane and her naturally reserved nature had always seemed like the blockade. It was almost ironic that it had been the detective who had initiated it. There would surely be a freak out of some sort coming though, whether it be on exiting the bath, going to bed or in the cold light of morning.

"Come on sweetheart you must be exhausted" Maura heard Jane call out to her. When she focused back onto the brunette she found that somehow during her reverie Jane had exited the bath and had a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh"Maura responded in shock and a bit of awe at the sight before her. The towel wasn't a huge one and it didn't cover much. Maura's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to Jane's toned and smooth legs. Legs that had been very recently straddling her.

Somehow Maura managed to stumble to her feet and step out the bath and into the warm towel Jane had held out for her. It was fluffy and larger than the one Jane had wrapped around herself and Maura smiled at the gesture. She felt her nerves dissipating even more when Jane began to gently towel dry her back and sides before slowly and deliberately reaching round with both hands from behind her to towel dry her chest and abdomen. This was definitely not a freak out.

The towel rose up over Maura's head and Jane towel dried her hair. It briefly occurred to Maura that she was almost being treated like a small child or a dog but then again she must have seemed totally wiped out to Jane as she had remained completely still since exiting the bath. It was funny, perhaps that by worrying that Jane would freak out any second, she herself was actually freaking out a little. She really needed to stop, take a deep breath and get her head together.

Just as she took that deep breath Jane's lips ghosted across her neck before settling on a spot just below her ear and kissing her softly. Maura gasped out lightly and then again as Jane's hands wrapped the towel around her waist and started smoothing down her hips and her thighs over the material.

"You know I never thought I would be so attracted to someone with a tattoo on their butt" Jane admitted in between soft kisses against Maura's neck.

"No?" Maura asked groggily, her mind fogged with exhaustion and desire.

"I find everything about you intoxicating" Jane said as she continued her gentle assault on Maura's neck.

"Yeah?"Maura mumbled, mentally kicking herself for not being able to formulate a proper response.

"Yeah" Jane chuckled before pulling away from Maura, leaving the doctor suddenly feel like there was a void in her soul when Jane wasn't pressed into her.

"Come on sleepy head" Jane commanded, "let's go to bed before you fall asleep standing up."

No freak out tonight. Jane was lightly tugging at Maura's hand and guiding them from the bathroom where Maura's night clothes remained. They were going to go to bed with each other; naked.

"You know only horses can fall asleep on their feet Jane" Maura mumbled as Jane led her across the bedroom, and to the bed.

"Can I take your towel off?" Jane asked, causing Maura to laugh.

"I didn't plan to sleep in it" Maura replied flirtatiously.

Jane took that as a yes and gently slid her hands up over Maura's towel clad Abs and breasts before releasing the towel and letting it slowly creep down Maura's body and fall to the ground.

"You're beautiful" the words slipped out her mouth before her brain even seemed to register them. Maura had described her as intoxicating but Maura...Maura was intoxicating. Her flawless creamy skin and toned body, her ample breasts, the curve of her neck, her perfect facial structure and ever tidy hair...Maura was intoxicating. So intoxicating she barely registered Maura removing her own towel and letting it drop to the floor too.

"So are you" Maura replied sincerely. Jane felt Maura's hand tugging at hers again and she allowed herself to be dreamily led to the bed and guided down and into the covers. She shifted over and let Jane slide in next to her. The detective propped herself up on her elbow and ran her other hand across Maura's shoulder, tracing her clavicle and muscles one by one.

"Tomorrow morning I promise I will show you how beautiful I find you" Jane finally punctuated the silence. "Tonight Maura...tonight I just want to fall asleep in your arms again."

Before Maura even had a chance to consider a reply Jane's lips pressed against hers sweetly and slowly; again and again until finally she rested her head on Maura's shoulder, cuddled into her side and they fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

Jane woke up slowly, aware first of all that there was light seeping in through the blinds and hitting her right in the face. Then as she tried to shift positions she felt strong arms encircling her and a warm and super soft body pressing against her back. At some point in the night they must have moved round so Maura had ended up spooning her.

Jane slowly shifted round in Maura's arms so she was facing her and the light was no longer troubling her. She took the time to admire her best friend, her girlfriend, her lover. She'd done this before when they had fallen asleep together tangled up on the sofa during movie night but it had never been this intimate. In fact, previously she'd felt a bit naughty and voyeuristic but after last night she was pretty sure she could get caught staring without feeling mortified. After all she and Maura had made love...in her bath...For someone who had previously fought and hid her feelings completely, Jane thought that was pretty good going. It left them with a small dilemma this morning of course because they had totally skipped the talking stage and would surely have to catch up on that now.

Maura stirred slightly in her sleep and cuddled even closer to Jane. Her head was now buried in the crook of Jane's neck and Jane could smell her shampoo in the doctors hair. Maura's breasts were crushed into Jane's and the brunette could feel her chest steadily rise and fall as she slept. She had described her as intoxicating last night; in fact it had been the only thing she had really said. Now lying in Maura's arms she mentally reiterated that sentiment; Maura was intoxicating even when sleeping. Jane had the overwhelming urge to make love to her again.

She reached up and brushed Maura's hair away from her neck and started kissing the soft skin between her neck and her shoulder softly. Maura stirred slightly, but stayed asleep so Jane flicked her tongue against the sensitive patch of skin instead. This time Maura moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around Jane. She then nipped at the same spot and Maura jerked slightly before gasping and moaning out Jane's name.

This spurred Jane on even more and she turned her head to capture Maura's lips, reveling in the feeling of how soft and supple they were against her own. Maura was still a bit sleepy so Jane was able to take control of the kiss and immediately made it deep and demanding. After last night Jane had pretty much hurdled any fears that had prevented her from making the jump before. Now all that remained was passion and love. She was in love with Maura Isles.

The brunette pulled back so she could look into Maura's eyes and the doctor gazed back at her fondly, her hazel orbs shining in the semi light of the room. Keeping their eyes locked Jane let her hand wander down the side of Maura's neck and over her chest; stopping to cup her breasts and palm her nipples. All the while she kept eye contact with her, loving how her eyes dilated at the touch. Her hands crept lower over Maura's flat stomach, eliciting a moan out of the doctor and then a gasp when her fingers crept between her legs.

Maura's eyes slammed closed and Jane allowed herself a few seconds to just enjoy the expression on her face and the wetness she had found pooled between her legs. The bath water had masked it the night before and Jane found it very stimulating to feel the effect she was having on the other woman just through simply touching her. She had no intentions of just using her fingers this time because even though she was slightly nervous about trying it she wanted to use her mouth on Maura; she wanted to be able to taste her.

So she began to trail kisses across Maura's shoulder and across her chest, repositioning them so Maura was on her back and Jane was straddling one of her legs. She kept a steady rhythm with her fingers on Maura's clit as she took her left nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. Maura's back arched off of the bed, encouraging Jane to continue. Jane's tongue flicked Maura's nipple a couple of times before moving onto the other breast. The moans from Maura were sexy and encouraging and Jane began her steady decent with her mouth again; this time licking at her ribs and causing Maura to squirm slightly. As her tongue continued south over Maura's abs, Jane could smell the sweet scent of Maura's arousal, and it gave her the final bit of confidence she needed to settle between the blond haired beauty's legs.

The view of Maura's slick wet folds greeted her and Jane was relieved to feel even stronger pangs of arousal and a rush of wetness to her own core. Yes, she could definitely do this. However, before she could spread Maura's folds and take her first tentative taste Maura's hand pressed against her shoulder.

Jane looked up from between her legs to find Maura staring at her, worry written across her features.

"Are you okay honey?" she immediately asked.

"You're not going to freak out right?" Maura whispered nervously.

Jane felt her chest flutter at the affection and love she felt for this woman. Saying those three words so soon, seemed a little early in, even though she knew she felt it, so she stuck to a much simpler answer.

"No I was planning on making love to you instead."

She didn't wait for Maura's reply but she did hear her gasp in response, and then gasping even louder when Jane's tongue slid slowly up through her folds and against her clit. Jane thought Maura tasted slightly fruity, but kept the thought to herself. Instead she focused on being good at what she was doing. She had always been a bit of a perfectionist and she planned to be damn good at making love to Maura, so she thought about the kind of movements and places she found sensitive and sought them out.

Firstly, there was no rush so she slowly slid her tongue through Maura's folds several times before sucking each of them into her mouth. These movements seemed to be having the desired effect because Maura twitched underneath her, trying to guide Jane towards her most sensitive spot but failing. After she was satisfied that Maura felt suitably teased she let her tongue run up and over her clit before circling it firmly with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh god Jane" Maura gasped out, both hands wrapping in her hair almost painfully in pleasure.

Jane changed the direction of her circles, eliciting yet another gasp of her name, before using the flat of her tongue to lick Maura's clit from left to right and then up and down. Maura seemed to like the pressure and the constant change in direction and her hips bucked underneath Jane's mouth. The detective had to pin her hips down with both hands to keep her still before continuing with the firm movements of her tongue. It became apparent instantly that this was going to take Maura over the edge very quickly but she couldn't stop. With every buck and every moan Maura made her feel crazy inside, something she had never felt before, and she couldn't bring herself to physically stop. Even when Maura tumbled over the edge once and then a second time in quick succession Jane wanted to carry on but Maura's hands fumbled at her shoulders and desperately stilled her.

When Jane lifted her head she found Maura lathered in a sheen of sweat and panting so hard her chest was visibly rising up and down. She couldn't help the pleased smirk that crossed her face as she wiped her mouth dry with the back of her hand.

"Uh-huh you have every right to feel pleased with yourself Detective Jane Rizzoli" Maura breathlessly chuckled. "So much for this freak out I have been expecting since last night."

"I can freak out if you want" Jane offered as she crept up Maura's body and slumped next to her on the bed. "I thought we'd had enough drama over the last couple of days to last us a while though."

Maura turned over onto her side to face her and gently cupped her face. They stared at each other affectionately for a few seconds before Maura broke the silence again.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked seriously, "secret lovers, best friends who have sex, move in together, get married, have kids?"

"I don't think we should get married this week but if we move in together and things seem to fit, then I'll ask you...okay?" Jane's tone was light but the sentiment was true. Jane Rizzoli was committing if Maura would have her.

Maura looked surprised and a bit confused; Jane knew she was struggling to figure out if Jane could possibly be serious. So she said "We need to keep this to ourselves for a bit and test it out I guess...although I am confident we will work out. I just think we should both need to be certain before we have to tell my Ma, my brothers, partner, oh and then there is your family as well. If you want to that is...of course."

"I want us" Maura smiled softly before cuddling into Jane's side and kissing her shoulder.

It occurred to Jane that she was holding back still, even though she had said so much. This wasn't part of the plan, she was meant to be opening up and feeling free to love. She couldn't hold back now at the very beginning of this new dawn.

"Maura I love you" she forced the word out, causing her voice to crack slightly. Maura raised her head from Jane's shoulder and caught her eyes. She looked...happy, delighted in fact.

"Mmmm I love you too" she replied cheerfully before assaulting Jane's chin and lips with kisses. The detective giggled and squirmed under all the attention and Maura took her chance to roll them over and straddle Jane. Jane started to wrestle back but Maura's next words stilled her.

"Let me make love to you" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jane relaxed and let Maura push her hands above her head, enjoying the close up view of the beautiful doctors breasts she was getting. Maura dipped back down so their faces were on level and smirked.

"I know for a fact that I want it all with you, no one else. So let's forgo the testing, Move in with me, Marry Me and Make love with me for the rest of our lives. Oh and somewhere in between, how about we work on a few babies as well."

Jane smiled, How such a horrible day had turned out to be so beautiful. She understood what Cavanaugh said. She would do anything to ensure that she didn't act recklessly anymore, she would wear a vest, she would trust in the other officers who worked with her, she would be more available to her family. She knew what was the most important thing to her in her whole life and she was not going to risk losing that." I couldn't agree more, I love you"


End file.
